Death Breaker
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan, itu adalah apa yang kuyakini. Sampai suatu hari, aku menyadari aku salah. Itu adalah takdir. (Three Shots)
1. Chapter 1

**Death Breaker**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Intruder**

* * *

_"...like what I said, she is an intruder to your life. She rips your heart into pieces also gives you nightmares. But, when she is gone, your heart will disappear too"_

—Death Breaker, Kitahara Rosalie

* * *

Hari itu, aku seperti melihat mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang terlalu fantastis bagi seorang _Sherlockian_ sepertiku. Dan, jujur saja aku tak tahu bagaimana menanganinya. Aku hanya tahu itu mimpi karena... memang apa yang kulihat di hadapanku sangat mustahil untuk terjadi di dunia nyata.

Hitam. Satu kata yang mewakili semuanya sekaligus tidak bisa mewakilkan apapun. Kabut panas yang berputar-putar dari tubuh _Oba-chan_ mengepul membentuk awan yang menakutkan, mirip dengan _Cumolonimbus_, namun seratus kali lebih pekat dan gelap. Yang paling membuatku bertanya adalah, kenapa tak seorangpun menyadarinya! Ini sudah terlalu berlebihan! Oba-chan bahkan menangis karenanya, tapi _Oka-san, Otou-san_ dan adik-adikku sama sekali berhati dingin. Barulah aku sadar mereka tak melihat apa yang kulihat. Hanya aku yang bisa.

"Yuuma_ Onii-chan,_" Panggil Luka. Adik bungsuku yang masih berusia delapan tahun.

"Yuuma _Onii-chan_, kenapa _Oba-chan_ menangis?" Bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan dari matanya yang lebar. Sakit melihat anak sepolos ini menangis, tapi, memang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya pemuda SMA yang tidak berguna. Atau seperti itulah yang selalu dikatakan _Otou-san_.

Aku berlutut, meraih tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya di dada, kubisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan padanya. Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu ingat apa saja yang telah keluar dari mulutku. Pikiran dan hatiku kosong. Kebas. Aku harap kata-kata itu dapat menenanngkan Luka walau efeknya nol jika padaku.

_Oba-chan_ mendadak menjerit. Membuat kami terlonjak. Luki, kakak kembar Luka terus menerus memegangi tangan _Oba-chan_ sambil berbisik '_jangan pergi_', matanya juga sembab. Luki bahkan lebih parah dari Luka. Dia memang lebih pintar, tapi lebih cengeng dan bergantung pada Luka, padahal dialah sang kakak.

Jeritan _Oba-chan_ masih belum mereda. Sesekali ia meneriakkan nama almarhum kakek. Tatapannya kosong ke langit-langit ruangan, tapi otot-otot matanya jelas terlihat di bola matanya yang putih. Tangan kurus _Oba-chan_ menggenggam kuat seprai tempat tidur, begitu kuat sampai-sampai aku tak habis pikir darimana _Oba-chan_ mendapat kekuatan seperti itu.

—_'Umurnya sudah tak lama lagi.'_

Mendengar suara asing namun merdu itu, otomatis aku menoleh.

Disana dia berada. Satu-satunya objek yang diselimuti cahaya. Indah namun mematikan. Matanya merah seperti batu Ruby yang berlumuran darah. Kulitnya putih seputih salju. Namun pucat. Mengingatkanku pada sosok vampir menawan yang pernah sekali kubaca di buku Roman-Supranatural yang kuanggap sampah. Dia bersedekap, berdiri di depan jendela. Sosoknya agung terbalut pakaian bewarna hitam. Warna hitam yang mewakili bahkan kebencian seseorang. Warna hitam seperti kegelapan yang menyiksa _Oba-chan_. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang menyadari keanehan-keanehan disini?

Lalu, pandangan kami terkunci.

Gadis itu menatapku tanpa ampun. Dan aku tak bisa melepas cengkraman pandangannya padaku. Aku terpesona. Juga takut. Yang kurasakan padanya hanyalah firasat buruk.

Namun tak terduga, gadis itu tersenyum.

Mungkin karena senyum itu, sedikit demi sedikit keberanianku berhasil kukumpulkan.

'_Siapa kau?'_ Hanya mulutku yang bergerak, tanpa suara. Suaraku terjebak di tenggorokan. Dia tak memperkenalkan diri, namun ia berkata;

_'Aku akan menyelamatkan nenekmu.'_ Ujarnya menenangkan. Suaranya indah, kekanakkan namun aku suka.

Dan anehnya, aku percaya.

Dua hari setelah itu keadaan _Oba-chan_ semakin membaik. Beliau bahkan sudah bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Luka dan Luki seperti biasanya. Kejadian nyaris mati yang dialaminya serasa seperti mimpi.

Gadis misterius itu telah pergi sebelum aku sempat berterima kasih, membawa kabut gelap penyiksa bersamanya. Meski tidak logis dan terlalu aneh untuk diterima nalar, hatiku sepenuhnya menolak menyangkal hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Jika ditanya, hanya satu jawabannya. Gadis itu. Keberadaan gadis itulah yang membuatku menolak jika itu tak pernah terjadi. Seaneh apapun itu. Dan yang membuatku ingin tertawa adalah aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Di hari berikutnya sekolah sudah menunggu. Tak ada semangat dalam diriku. Aku lebih menganggap sekolah adalah beban yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin disana. Lebih baik aku membaca novel misteri yang baru selesai setengah jalan.

Pernah terbersit, bagaimana jika aku menjadi seorang _Hikkomori_. Tidak sekolah. Bebas pelajaran dan segala tetek bengek soal PR. Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin. _Otou-san_ pasti akan bertindak 'tegas' jika itu sampai terjadi.

Dedaunan kering dengan beragam warna keemasan berguguran di tepian jalan. Angin musim gugur kurang bersahabat, suhunya hampir menyamai awal musim dingin. Benar-benar menusuk walaupun aku sudah bersiaga penuh dengan mengenakan syal rajut tertebal yang kupunya. Saat aku menengok ke arah pepohonan, ada serpihan-serpihan es kecil yang menempel di batang-batang pohon yang hampir tak berdaun. Alam sudah memberitahu, musim dingin tahun ini akan datang lebih cepat.

Tiba di sekolah aku segera menuju meja. Tak ada yang menyadariku. Keberadaanku seperti bunglon yang menyembunyikan diri. Jika bukan karena hal aneh yang terjadi di hari ini, hampir bisa dipastikan bagi sekolah ini keberadaanku tidak penting. Ditiadakan.

Hari ini kami kedatangan murid baru. Banyak yang mengatakan dia cantik, pintar dan atletis. Tipe gadis sempurna. Kelasku riuh memperbincangkannya, bahkan Meiko_-sensei._

"Namaku Hatsune Miku." Kata siswa baru mempernalkan diri. "Aku pindahan dari Hokkaido, dan aku seorang model. Senang bertemu kalian semua."

Di tengah keriuhan murid-murid dan bermacam reaksi senang mereka, aku tertegun, tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat. Bolpoin yang kuputar-putar sedari tadi jatuh menggelinding di lantai.

—Dia kan. . .

"Nah, Hatsune_-san_, silahkan kau duduk di dekat Kagamine Lenka. Kagamine_-san_ angkat tanganmu."

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Kuambil kembali bolpoinku. Bangku Lenka terletak lima bangku jauhnya dariku. Hilang sudah kesempatanku berbicara dengan siswa baru itu.

Bel tanda kelas _homeroom_ berakhir dibunyikan, dan sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Miku berjalan, tenang dan anggun. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat. . .

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku. Heran tidak ada yang menegur gadis ini bahwa dia mengambil bangku yang salah. Mereka mengabaikannya. Ada apa ini? Bukankah sebelumnya mereka tertarik padanya?

"Kau tidak keberatan aku duduk disini, 'kan?"

Aku segera mendongak. Miku tersenyum melihat reaksiku yang kebingungan.

"Maaf, Hatsune_-san_, bangkumu—"  
"Panggil saja Miku." Potongnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini akan berat. Aku belum pernah memanggil nama depan siapapun selain Luka dan Luki.

"Maaf, Miku-_san_, bangkumu—"  
"Aku lebih suka disini." Potongnya lagi. Miku menarik kursi lalu duduk menyamping, kearahku.

"Tapi Meiko_-sensei_ tadi bilang—"  
"Jangan khawatir. Beliau sepertinya tidak keberatan." Potongnya lagi-lagi. Kata-katanya terbukti, Meiko_-sensei_ segera menjelaskan pengertian Kalkulus dan kegunaanya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearah kami. Aneh, Meiko-_sensei_ adalah tipe orang yang paling membenci siswa yang tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Lebih-lebih sembrono berbicara sewaktu pelajaran.

Aku mencoba fokus untuk mendengar penjelasan Meiko_-sensei_ walau sangat sulit. Dorongan untuk mengamati sosok indahnya sama besarnya dengan saat kami pertama bertemu. Tapi jauh dalam hati kecilku ada rasa takut. Takut jika pandangannya mencengkramku tanpa ampun seperti ketika _Oba-chan_ sakit dulu. Aku takut jika dia melakukannya, aku bukan lagi menjadi diriku lagi dan tidak bisa lagi dikenali.

Tapi ternyata aku salah, godaan untuk menoleh ke kanan jauh lebih besar dari yang kuduga. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkukku. Aku masih merasakan tatapan Miku padaku.

._ . .sintesis NADPH dan ATP digerakkan oleh cahaya dengan memberi energi kepada kedua fotosistem yang terdapat pada membran tilakoid kloroplas. . ._

Aku merapal kalimat demi kalimat Biologi yang cukup kuhafal baik. Kuharap ini cukup membuat pikiranku teralihkan.

_. . .Kunci untuk transformasi energi ini ialah aliran elektron yang. . ._

Ah, terlalu sulit! Aku juga lupa. Mungkin seharusnya begini.

_. . .aliran elektron melalui fotosistem dan komponen molekuler lain. Elektron ini mirip dengan bunga api yang biasa meletup-letup bebas ketika dua pandangan lawan jenis bertemu. Percikannya begitu rapuh dan mudah terluka, saat dihadapkan dengan duri-duri cinta. Begitu kuat dan kokoh saat berselimut cinta dan asa. . ._

Tunggu! Apa-apaan yang barusan tadi? Sejak kapan cara kerja fotosistem bertranformasi menjadi Sayap-sayap Patah-nya Kahlil Gibran? Mukaku memanas. Ada yang salah denganku hari ini.

Dentang sebuah tawa merdu menarik perhatianku. Miku. Gadis itu masih duduk menyamping, ia pasti sudah mengamatiku dari tadi. Benar-benar memalukan. Rasanya ingin menggali lubang dan bersembunyi disana tujuh tahun kedepan.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Yuuma_-kun_." Katanya cukup keras. Aku jadi was-was, takut suaranya menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Tapi itu tak terjadi. Seolah Miku tak pernah bicara saja.

"Kau tampak seperti ingin bertanya banyak padaku, Yuuma_-kun_."

Oh, jelas. Banyak, banyak sekali sampai tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Katakan saja, Yuuma_-kun_. Kau bebas bicara."

Aku menghela nafas.  
"Maaf, Miku-_san_. Tapi saat ini sedang pelajaran. Mungkin. . .nanti?"

Miku tersenyum.

"Kau khawatir kita akan mengganggu kelas? Tidak usah khawatir. Mereka takkan terganggu, kok."

Miku mengatakan semua itu dengan yakin. Mau tak mau aku percaya padanya. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu percaya padanya.

"Kau ini apa?" Tanyaku memulai.

"Manusia."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu, bagiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada manusia yang bisa memanipulasi keadaan keberadaannya sepertimu."

"Aku memanipulasi keberadaanku?"

Ini sungguh melelahkan. Miku mempermainkan kata-kataku dengan ekspresi polos. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda, ia pasti berpikir aku seorang _Chuunibyou_ akut. Tapi kurasa memang itulah cara seorang pembohong pro. Seperti cara predator yang membuat mangsanya putus asa. Lama-lama aku bisa percaya kalau dia ini vampir.

Miku tertawa pelan.  
"Kau seperti ingin marah, Yuuma_-kun_."

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Lihat? Marah, kan?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Biar kusederhanakan," kataku pelan "bagaimana kau bisa membuat tak seorangpun menegurmu saat kau duduk disini? Atau, bagaimana caramu membuat _Sensei_ tidak marah sekarang?"

Untuk alasan yang tidak kupahami, Miku tersenyum senang.

"Simpel. Manusia punya ingatan yang lemah. Aku hanya memanfaatkan itu."

"Sudah kuduga! Kau bukan manusia-Jangan tertawa!"

Miku segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya tampak geli.

"Maaf, maaf."

"Baiklah," aku menghela nafas, "jadi semua keanehan ini terjadi karenamu. Karena itu kau bukan manusia."

Mendadak wajahnya berubah mendung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita memang tidak pernah membicarakan ini." Putusnya. Aku melongo. Tidak dapat menerima ucapannya barusan begitu saja. Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya memulai perang lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tentu aku menekan semua amarahku. Dan melampiaskannya dengan menggenggam tepi meja dengan kuat. Gadis yang aneh, emosi mudah berubah-ubah, bisa menunda kematian, ditambah lagi memanipulasi keadaan sekitar. Ini gila. Tidak, lama-lama aku yang gila.

Miku memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan duduk dengan benar. Ia membuka buku catatannya seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku tetap mengawasinya, namun akhirnya menyerah, kutarik nafas panjang tiga kali lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Aku yakin, hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

* * *

Sherlockian : Sebutan untuk penggemar fanatik serial Sherlock Holmes


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Breaker**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Truth and Barrier**

* * *

Lima hari.

Lima hari sejak Miku Hatsune memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, tersenyum seperti malaikat, kemudian merusak seluruh tatanan dasar logika manusia. Selama itu pula ia menghantui mimpiku, bukan, bahkan saat kesadaranku penuh pun ia selalu disana. Membisikkan akan kehadirannya di sudut ruangan dalam otakku. Seperti kutukan.

Aku benar-benar payah. Aku tahu itu. Jika kau tanya padaku lima hari lalu, 'apa kau percaya pada hal-hal supranatural?' Dengan tegas akan kujawab tidak. Namun waktu ini dan itu berbeda drastis. Aku bahkan mulai menyakan kewarasanku. Parahnya lagi, aku tak punya orang lain untuk di ajak bicara. Di sekolah aku tidak punya teman, di rumah aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan _Otou-san_ ataupun _Oka-san_, Luka dan Luki sabgat akrab denganku, tapi aku tak ingin mengotori pikiran bersih mereka- atau yang lebih parah, mereka malah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah permainan. Seperti bagaimana seorang vampir masuk dalam kehidupan manusia biasa untuk merusak hidupnya sebelum membunuh dengan taring tajam yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum mereka. Dalam pikiranku, aku membayangkan Luka sebagai vampir dan Luki sebagai korbannya. Biasanya aku sering curhat dengan _Oba-chan_, tapi beliau masih butuh istirahat. Jahat sekali jika aku malah melempar beban ini padanya.

Rasanya aneh sekali, berjalan menuju sekolah di pagi musim gugur. Sementara indra perabaku tak merasakan apapun, indra pendengarku tak mendengarkan suara sehalus apapun-mungkin karena pikiranku terlalu bising untuk menyadari seseorang sudah berjalan di sampingku.

Aku terkejut, mendongak dari jalan setapak yang tertutup daun-daun Maple merah dan menemukan sepasang bola mata emerald yang tampak tenang. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya aku sadar siapa pemiliknya.

"_Ohayou_..." Sapa Miku ragu-ragu saat melihatku segera mempercepat langkah. Ia tidak menyerah dan segera mengimbangi kecepatanku. Aku mendesah.

"_Ohayou_." Jawabku dengan suara dingin. Aku menarik Muffler putihku sehingga menutupi separuh wajah. Dari sudut mata kulihat Miku menipiskan karena mendengar nada antagonis dari suaraku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Atau paling tidak, aku mencoba tidak peduli.

Dua menit kami berjalan beriringan dalam hening. Semakin mendekati area sekolah semakin banyak kutemui siswa-siswa dari sekolahku. Beberapa dari mereka membelalakkan matanya, terutama yang perempuan, kemudian berbisik-bisik misterius. Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa, kemudian aku sadar itu karena aku sedang berjalan bersama seorang model.

Aku melambatkan langkah, berharap Miku akan melewatiku, tapi itu tidak terjadi, Miku juga melambatkan langkahnya. Dan saat aku berhenti, ia juga ikut berhenti.

'Gadis ini maunya apa sih?'

"Kenapa berhenti, Yuuma_-kun_?" Tanyanya polos. Aku menggerutu panjang pendek di balik _muffler_ku sebelum balik bertanya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin berjalan disamping Yuuma_-kun_."

Pipiku mendadak menghangat. Apa gadis ini tidak paham apa yang dimaksud dengan istilah, 'terkadang bicara perlu tedeng aling-aling'?

"Jangan lakukan hal aneh, aku tidak mau seisi sekolah menganggap kita berpacaran."

Ada yang berkilat di mata gadis di hadapanku, tapi sebelum sempat aku mengerti maksudnya, kilatan itu menghilang. Kembali lagi ke bola mata dengan iris bewarna hijau pucat yang terlalu dalam untuk kuselami. Miku tersenyum dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Bukannya kau lebih senang jika semua berjalan seperti seharusnya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sama sekali tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan mengelak. Aku bisa memanipulasi... ingatan orang-orang-tapi aku ini manusia, loh!" tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Apa yang dikatakan Miku seharusnya terdengar aneh untukku, tapi nyatanya kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa familiar. Normalnya aku akan mendengus lalu memalingkan muka. Namun apa yang kukatakan adalah,

"Aku tahu itu." dengan suara pelan namun serius. Miku mengerjap.

"Kau tahu?" Bisiknya tidak percaya. "Kau tahu kemampuanku?"

"Bukan itu." Jawabku. Aku kembali berjalan, begitu pula Miku. "Aku tahu kau ini manusia."

Ada satu alasan mengapa aku berubah pikiran. Miku adalah manusia, aku percaya itu sepenuhnya karena selama ini dia tak sekalipun berbuat hal aneh yang dapat membahayakan orang lain. Miku bersahabat dengan semua orang. Dia selalu tersenyum meski menyembunyikan kemisteriusan.

Di tengah angin yang menghembus dingin, aku melihat oase yang memancarkan kehangatan di mata Miku. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi kesulitan bernafas dan mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku juga tak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Ini mirip seperti _déjà vu_.

Untungnya aku terselamatkan oleh seseorang yang memanggil Miku. Kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut kemerahan melambaikan tangannya. Di rambutnya yang panjang, dihiasi jepit mirip buah Ceri. —Ah, aku ingat siapa dia, Fujiyamada Miki, dia sekelas dengan kami. Miku membalas lambaiannya dan cepat-cepat menemuinya. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengedip padaku.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Setelah mendengar itu, aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan.

* * *

Aku sempat berpikir jika kami akan berbicara seperti dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Tapi dugaanku meleset. Miku tetap fokus pada pelajaran tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arahku.

Meski kenyataannya demikian, entah kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Sering tubuhku membeku saat merasakan Miku mengganti posisi duduknya, atau saat mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin bewarna merah muda bergambar stroberi, atau bahkan saat halaman buku yang dibalik Miku menimbulkan suara berdesir pelan. Yap, semua itu cukup membuat detak jantungku berakselerasi dengan perubahan frekuensi yang drastis. Meski semua berjalan normal, tapi sejujurnya aku berharap Miku akan berbicara denganku menggunakan kekuatan anehnya.

Di sebelahku, aku mendengar jelas bunyi gemeresak yang jelas. Sebuah benda bewarna putih mendarat di mejaku, menggelinding pelan sebelum jatuh ke pangkuanku. Aku mengerjap.

Aku membuka remasan kertas itu lalu membacanya.

_'Jam istirahat nanti temui aku di perpustakaan. Miku.'_

"Megurine_-san_, apa ada yang ingin kaubagikan pada kami semua?" Kudengar Teto Kasane-_sensei_ memanggil namaku dan mendongak tepat saat semua tatapan tertuju padaku.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan, maksudku. . ." Terlambat. Kasane_-sensei_ segera mendekat dan kini sudah berdiri di depan mejaku. Bola matanya tampak lebih tajam di balik kaca mata tak berbingkai.

Tamat sudah. Sebelumnya hal ini pernah terjadi. Saat itu ada seorang gadis di kelasku tertangkap basah membuka gumpalan pesan seperti yang kualami. Hingga akhirnya Kasane-sensei menyuruhnya membacanya keras-keras sampai menangis bercampur malu, itu adalah surat cinta dari seniornya.

Dan jika situasiku juga berakhir seperti itu, maka hanya ada satu kata tersisa. Tamat.

Tapi ajaibnya kertas kusut tadi lenyap dari tanganku. Kasane-sensei mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu mengendikkan bahu sebelum akhirnya kembali mengulas pelajaran.

Aku sama bingungnya dengan Kasane-sensei, bagaimana bisa kertas tadi- ah, tidak. Kertas tadi tidak menghilang. Kertas itu masih ada di genggamanku. Aku yakin merasakan tekstur kertas yang sudah kusut dan sensasinya saat aku menggenggamnya. Meski tak lagi bisa meliha kertas itu, aku tahu itu masih ada di atas tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa mencurigai satu orang yang bisa melakukan ini.

Miku tersenyum penuh arti padaku sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pelajaran.

Jam istirahat nanti. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

* * *

Miku sudah menghilang dari bangkunya saat jam istirahat tiba. Kurasa aku sudah bisa menduganya. Pasti tak jauh beda dengan triknya menghilangkan kertas tadi.

Kakiku bergerak dengan cepat. Langsung ke satu tujuan. Aku tidak peduli teman-temanku menatapku dengan heran. 'Megurine Yuuma pergi keluar kelas di jam istirahat untuk pertama kalinya' aku bertaruh itu yang ada di kepala mereka.

Saat kakiku melangkah masuk melewati pintu perpustakaan. Kehangatan dari mesin penghangat segera menyapu wajahku, membuat otot-ototku merileks. Seorang pustakawati paruh baya melihatku sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

Ruang perpustakaan sekolahku tergolong cukup besar. Luasnya sekitar dua kali luas kelas. Di dalamnya terdapat rak-rak buku terbuat dari pohon ek setinggi 2,5 meter yang ditata rapi menyerupai perpustakaan kota. Setiap raknya diberi tulisan menurut genre buku. Di ujung sebelah kiri aku melihat sosok Miku melambai kecil kearahku kemudian menghilang kedalam lorong buku.

Tak mau lagi kehilangan jejaknya aku segera mengejarnya.

Aku melewati lima rak buku dan masuk semakin dalan ke labirin buku. Miku memilih tempat tersudut yang diliputi bayang-bayang, sehingga memungkinkan orang lain tidak menyadarinya. Dia duduk bersimpuh di lantai seraya mengambil sebuah buku tipis. Dia mendongak kearahku yang melongo dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di samping kirinya.

Aku mematuhinya dan duduk disampingnya. Sangat dekat. Kami nyaris bersentuhan. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa gugup.

"Sekarang kau boleh bertanya." Ujar Miku. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Apa saja?"Tanyaku memastikan.

"Apa saja." Miku mengangguk. Lalu dia berpikir sejenak. Lalu menambahkan. "Asal sebagai gantinya aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu tentangmu."

Mendengar jawaban tak terduga itu aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung. Apa gerangan yang perlu ditanyakan dari hidupku yang sama sekali tidak menarik? Tidak ada. Jadi aku segera menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah." Kataku menghela nafas. "Apa kau ini seorang Indigo?"

Miku menelengkan kepala kesamping. Senyum nakal tak disangka-sangka muncul.

"Mungkin."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kau yang membuat kertasnya menghilang, 'kan? Bagaimana caranya?"

Miku menaruh bukunya di pangkuannya lalu melihat ke langit-langit. Menerawang jauh ke suatu tempat. Lalu ia menoleh dan tersenyum lagi.

"Anggap saja aku Indigo. Dan aku bisa membuat orang-orang melihat apa yang aku ingin mereka lihat. Seperti tadi, aku ingin Kasane-sensei tidak melihat kertasku, jadi kubuat semua orang tak melihat kertasnya. . ."

"Padahal kertas itu masih ada padaku." Kataku menambahkan. Miku mengangguk.

"Tepat. Aku tidak bisa membuat kertas atau benda yang lainnya benar-benar lenyap. Hanya mata mereka tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi benda itu masih ada."

"Dan itu juga yang kaulakukan di hari pertamamu?"

"Begitulah. Aku membuat seolah-olah Meiko_-sensei_ tidak pernah mengatakan aku duduk disamping Lenka-_chan_. Ada lagi?"

"Ya, soal nenekku. Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"

Matanya berubah sedih. Aku khawatir telah menyinggung topik yang menyakitkan tapi dia segera menjawab.

"Yang membuat nenekmu kesakitan adalah penyesalannya terhadap mendiang kakekmu. Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan penyesalannya. Tapi itu tak mudah, hampir bisa dikatakan mustahil. Penderitaannya terlalu besar, aku bahkan bisa merasakan lukanya. . ."

Oh, begitu. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Lantai linoeum terasa dingin dibawahku. Meski pemanas masih dinyalakan, itu tak mungkin bisa menghangatkan lantai ini.

Aku merasa Miku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi itu sudah diluar hakku untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa, Yuuma_-kun_? Apa kau mengira aku semacam makhluk supranatural?"

Dari caranya bicara, tampaknya suasana hatinya membaik.

"Yah, kupikir kau vampir yang bisa mengendalikan kematian orang-orang." Jawabku setengah bercanda. Tawa Miku meledak. Seperti gemerincing lonceng.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa kau terpengaruh cerita_ Twilight_?"

"Mungkin." Jawabku malu-malu. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukainya. Jadi aku berhenti membaca saga keduanya."

"Kau menyakitiku, Yuuma-_kun. Twilight_ saga merupakan novel terbaik yang pernah kubaca. Tidakkah kau terkesan pada cara Edward mencintai Bella?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu percaya pada cinta." Kataku kalem.

Kilatan itu kembali di matanya. Kilatan yang sama saat kulihat pagi ini. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, kilatan itu hanya nampak sekilas.

"Kenapa?"

Aku hanya diam. Tapi ekspresi Miku yang memohon menghancurkan penghalang di hatiku membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

"Akan kuberitahu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Meski berat Miku mengangguk. Lalu kami sama-sama terdiam. Lagi.

"Apa ini artinya giliranku?" Tanya Miku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bertanya."

Untuk alasan yang tak kumengerti, aku mendadak gugup.

"Silahkan."

"Nama ayahmu. . .Kamui Gakupo, bukan? Kenapa kau menggunakan Megurine Yuuma dan bukannya Kamui Yuuma?"

Ah. . . pertanyaan yang aneh. Simpel tapi aneh. Sekaligus topik yang berusaha kuhindari.

Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengelak dua kali. Aku sudah menunda pertanyaannya yang pertama, dan, lagipula kami sudah berjanji.

"Itu cerita lama." Kataku akhirnya. "Megurine adalah nama ibuku. Luka Megurine. Dan. . . yah, namanya sama dengan adikku."

"Bukankah ibumu bernama Nakajima Gumi, maksudku, sebelum dia menikah."

Aku menggeleng. "Gumi_-san_, _Oka-san_ku yang sekarang adalah ibu tiri. Ibu asliku sudah meninggal setahun sesudah melahirkan si kembar Luka dan Luki."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Ucapnya canggung. Aku menggeleng dan mengatakan padanya aku sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Jadi kau menggunakan nama Megurine demi mengenang mendiang ibumu?"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Tapi wajar saja Miku menyimpulkan demikian.

"Bukan. Alasannya lebih sederhana." Kataku. "_Otou-san_ tak sudi aku menggunakan namanya. Baginya aku ini cuma sampah."

Aku merasakan kehangatan memeluk kedua tanganku yang ada pada pangkuanku. Otomatis aku menunduk. Sepasang tangan mungil bewarna putih pucat menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Itu tidak benar." Bisiknya pelan. Matanya yang biasanya penuh keceriaan kini berkaca-kaca dan meneteskan sebuah air mata.

"Tidak ada ayah yang seperti itu, Yuuma-kun."

Ingin sekali aku mendengus dan berkata 'tahu apa kau soal aku?'. Tapi melihat air matanya aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Aku menarik salah satu tanganku dan mengambil sapu tangan bewarna biru dari saku lalu menyodorkannnya. Miku menggumamkan terima kasih dan menerimanya.

Dia menghapus air matanya sementara aku merasa tidak enak hati. Aku percaya tidak ada yang bisa mengerti lukaku. Tapi detik ini aku tidak lagi yakin.  
Rasanya ucapan 'tidak ada ayah yang seperti itu' lebih ditujukan Miku untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Ayo kita kembali ke-" Saat aku hendak beranjak, tangan Miku menarik ujung sweater seragamku.

Ragu-ragu ia berbisik.

"Temani aku sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku. . aku akan buat seolah kita sudah di kelas."

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Lalu kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih."

Suasana hening kembali menyapa. Sementara nafas dan detak jantung kami melebur satu dalam ritme yang nyaman. Aku menyukai keheningan ini. Air mata Miku tampaknya juga sudah berhenti. Dia mengambil senter kecil dan membuka buku tipis di pangkuannya.

"Seharusnya mereka menambahkan lampu disini. . ." Bisikku. Miku tidak menanggapi, ia telah tenggelam dalam dunia yang buku itu berikan. Karena penasaran aku mengintip judulnya. Mataku membelalak.

"_A Study in Scarlet_. Penelusuran Benang Merah. Apa kau suka serial Sherlock Holmes, Miku?"

Miku mendongak.

"Kau juga?"

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku punya semua serinya."

"Benarkah?" Mata Miku berbinar. "Boleh kupinjam lain kali?"

Aku mengangguk, Miku mengeluarkan suara 'hore' pelan kemudian mendendang riang dan kembali membaca. Aku bernafas lega. Ketegangan tadi setidaknya telah hilang.

"Apa kau tadi kesini sebelum bel istirahat?" Tanyaku.

"Eh?" Miku kembali menoleh.

"Habis kulihat kau sudah baca separuh buku, jadi mungkin kau sudah menyelinap jauh sebelum jam istirahat."

Miku tersenyum malu-malu. "Ups. Ketahuan, deh."

Kami sama-sama tertawa. Dan melanjutkan ke topik-topik ringan lainnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu terasa cepat. Namun aku tidak menaruh penyesalan sedikitpun. Biasanya aku akan bingung. Tapi aku yakin itu karena seorang gadis bernama Miku. Bukan karena dia memiliki kemampuan unik, tapi karena ia adalah Miku.

* * *

"Ma. . Yuuma! Yuuma_-kun!_"

Mataku seketika terbuka lebar dan langsung menangkap sepasang bola mata yang sudah kukenali.

Miku duduk di atas tubuhku yang telentang, tepatnya di atas perutku. Matanya gelisah, dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Mataku beralih menatap ke jendela yang terbuka. Langit malam tanpa bintang mengintip di baliknya. Bayang-bayang cabang pohon bergerak tertiup angin membuatnya seperti tangan hitam yang menggapai-gapai dari lubang neraka. Ketika pikiran dan logikaku kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Aku menyadari ada yang salah disini.

Miku. Di kamarku. Tengah malam.

Segera aku terbangun dari posisiku.

Gerakanku yang tiba-tiba membuat Miku jatuh terlentang di atas kasur dengan kepala membentur kakiku. Dia mengadu sebentar sebelum mata kami bertemu.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Miku bangkit dari posisinya lalu bergeser menyamping, tidak lagi di atas tubuhku. Wajahnya memerah.

"M-maafkan aku." Ujarnya tak jelas. "Ta-tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

Miku mendongak, matanya memohon.

"Tolong sembunyikan aku!"

"Eh?!"

Detak jantung yang baru saja melambat kini kembali berderap cepat. Mukaku memanas.

"Ap-apa maksudnya?"

"Akan segera kujelaskan." Miku turun dari kasur, menutup jendela, menurunkan korden, kembali duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur, lalu diam.

Aku tahu dalam diamnya Miku sedang menyiapkan kata-kata dalam otaknya. Tiga hari setelah berbincang di perpustakaan membuat kami saling lebih mengenal. Tak seharipun aku melewatkan berbicara dengan Miku. Kehidupan sekolahku jadi lebih bewarna dan indah. Keluargaku bahkan heran dengan perubahan sikapku. Meski begitu, meski sekarang kami cukup dekat, bukan berarti aku bisa dengan mudah menerima Miku di kamarku malam-malam. Kenapa? Dilihat dari manapun juga aku ini laki-laki dan Miku itu perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Begini, Yuuma_-kun_." Ucapnya. Tapi selanjutnya malah terdiam. Dengan sabar aku menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ap-apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa aku bisa berada di rumahmu saat nenekmu sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya. . . aku juga bertanya-tanya soal itu. Kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya. . . datang karena aku melihat ayahku."

Ayah Miku. Mikuo Hatsune. Miku pernah bercerita ayahnya seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal. Hanya sebatas itu. Miku jarang mengungkit soal keluarganya.

"Ah, _Oba-chan_ memang sakit, tapi saat itu kami belum sempat memanggil dokter. Kau mungkin hanya salah lihat. . ."

Melihat tatapan Miku aku merasa tidak yakin lagi dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Kalau dipikir lagi, mana mungkin ada seorang anak yang segera menyusup masuk ke rumah orang sakit hanya karena melihat ayahnya ada disana.

"Yuuma, ayahku adalah seorang _Shinigami_. Dewa kematian."

Aku serasa tersedak.

"Kalau begitu, waktu itu, _oba-chan_—" Miku memotong ucapanku dengan sekali anggukan.

"Tapi kau manusia, 'kan?"

"Aku seratus persen manusia. Darah ibuku yang manusia lebih kuat mengalir di nadiku. Meski aku memiliki kemampuan aneh. . ."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan menyembunyikanmu disini? Apa ayahmu. . ."

"Ayah ingin menghukumku karena aku sudah campur tangan dengan kematian orang lain."

Aku lebih syok lagi. Hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya jika ia tertangkap nanti? Beragam eksekusi bermunculan dalam benakku. Membuatku ngeri. Aku harus bisa melindungi Miku. Harus.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. . ."

Mata Miku melebar dengan cara yang lucu.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan genmu. Jika itu karena ayahmu shinigami, itu justru masuk akal." Kataku sembari nyengir.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh-sungguh percaya?"

"Sungguh."

Melihat senyum Miku, aku merasa tak mampu bernafas selama beberapa detik. Ada kehangatan mengalir dalam tubuhku. Rasanya seperti semua masalah yang kumiliki dapat tersapu bersih karena senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, _oyasuminasai_." Ucap Miku sembari menghempaskan diri ke kasur dan tidur di atas bantalku.

"T-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suaraku terdengar histeris bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

"Tidur. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh! Cepat bangun!" Kataku sembari menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan sudah malam." Ujarnya disertai kepolosan yang kelewat batas.

"Dengar, ada satu kamar kosong di ujung barat lantai dua. Jika ingin tidur, tidur saja disana. Dan jika besok ada yang memergokimu, buat saja mereka seolah-olah tak melakukannya."

Miku menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak boleh tidur disini? Kenapa?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Kau cewek dan aku cowok. Mengerti?"

"Apa Yuuma_-kun_ takut aku melakukan sesuatu pada pikiran Yuuma-kun saat tidur? Jika begitu jangan khawatir! Aku takkan lakukan apapun. Aku janji."

Masalahnya, aku lebih takut apa yang akan kulakukan padamu daripada apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. . ." Aku mencubit dahiku. Menunduk menatap selimut lalu melanjutkan. "Coba bayangkan. Bagaimana jika saat kau tidur a-aku, tiba-tiba. . . membuka bajumu, dan . . .dan. . ."

Wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi aku menyembunyikannya dari Miku dan terus menatap selimut. Miku juga terdiam.

"Karena itulah, Miku. Sebaiknya kau—"  
"Kalau itu Yuuma_-kun_ tidak apa-apa."  
"—tidur di kamar itu saja. Eh?"

Rasanya tadi. . .

"Apa katamu barusan?"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya terlalu pelan, tapi aku masih bisa jelas mendengarnya.

"Kalau itu Yuuma_-kun_ tidak apa-apa."

Seluruh wajahku memanas.

"K-Kenapa?"

Miku mendongak. Matanya merefleksikan senyum di bibirnya.

"Karena aku percaya Yuuma_-kun_."

Mendengar ini, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. _Speechless._

"Yosh._ Oyasumi_, Yuuma_-kun_."

Dan dengan begitu dia menarik selimut dan tidur diatas bantal.

Aku terus memandangi sosoknya bahkan sampai ia tertidur pulas. Jadi inilah Miku. '_Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_', bukan?. Hatsune Miku adalah seorang gadis berhati bersih dan mulia. Kontras sekali dengan sosok fisiknya yang cantik dan terkesan angkuh. Miku adalah malaikat dalam tubuh yang lebih mirip seorang vampir. Keindahan hatinya mampu melebur tembok yang sudah kubangun bertahun-tahun karena otou-san yang tak mau percaya pada kemampuanku. Tapi gadis ini tidak. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada diriku yang seperti benda tak berguna. Dia mau percaya. Ya, dia percaya.

Aku mengambil satu bantal lagi dari lemari dan tidur di samping peri kecil Miku.

"_Oyasumi_." Bisikku.

Dalam keadaan separuh sadar, aku menyadari satu hal. _Shinigami_. Sampai kapan sampai ayahnya menemukan Miku disini? Aku bergidik. Dan segera menepis mimpi buruk itu jauh-jauh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Breaker**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Farewell Winter**

* * *

Terkadang muncul dalam benakku, sebenarnya mimpi itu apa? Apakah itu merupakan hasil proyeksi semu otak berdasarkan kehidupan nyata sehari-hari? Atau benar-benar dunia lain yang berdampingan dengan dunia kita? Atau malah firasat?

Jika itu merupakan pilihan terakhir, lalu mimpi ini firasat tentang apa?

Jalan setapak yang dipenuhi warna cemerlang daun-daun membelah pepohonan maple, seolah membentuk dua barikade. Dedaunan terus berguguran dengan warna yang menawan dan membangkitkan nostalgia. Aku tak melihat ujung dari jalan setapak. Itu membuatku penasaran sejauh mana sebenarnya jalan setapak ini? Tak ada kerikil maupun batu di atas setapak. Membuat siapapun pasti nyaman berjalan tanpa khawatir tersandung. Udara yang kuhirup menyegarkan, seperti udara pedesaan.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat satu titik yang berbeda di ujung setapak. Gelap berkobar seperti api hitam. Begitu kontras dengan warna di sekelilingnya. Aku memicingkan mata saat menyadari api itu semakin menjauh. Tanpa sadar aku berlari mengikutinya. Lalu terhenti.

Itu bukan api. Tapi sosok manusia yang yang berselimut aura hitam keunguan. Posturnya ramping, kaki yang jenjang dan jemari lentik, ciri khas seorang wanita. Rambutnya panjang diikat di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan pita satin yang senada dengan warna aura di sekelilingnya. Dan terakhir, ada sepasang sayap hitam selebar tiga meter di punggungnya.

Aku terkesiap.

Miku! Pikiranku menjerit. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menyuarakannya, apalagi meneriakkannya. Sosok Miku terus berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku mulai berlari tapi tak berhasil meraih sosoknya. Ini seperti mimpi-mimpi menyebalkan dimana semakin kau berusaha mendekat, semakin pula ia jauh dari gapaianmu.

—Tidak!

Pikiranku memberontak tak karuan. Panik, saat sosoknya semakin samar. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar menyadarinya, aku kehilangan jejaknya.

* * *

Musim dingin akhirnya.

Pepohonan telah kehilangan seluruh daunnya dapat mudah terlihat disepanjang kanan kiri terotoar. Cabang-cabang basah karena serpihan es. Uap putih yang selalu muncul saat aku menghambuskan nafas- dugaanku benar, musim dingin datang lebih cepat.

Aku tiba di kamarku dan tidak terkejut mendapati Miku tengkurap membaca manga di atas kasur. Tapi sebaiknya tidak lama-lama melihat Miku. Di dalam kamarku yang hangat karena mesin pemanas, Miku hanya mengenakan Tanktop pink dan celana bermuda ketat yang sangat pendek.

Aku heran. Miku terlihat begitu natural dengan semua ini. Sudah berapa kali ia menyusup ke kamar orang dengan kemampuan kecilnya itu?

"Yuuma_-kun_?" Panggilnya tanpa menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Aku tersenyum. Hari ini Miku tidak sekolah. Sebenarnya sejak ia 'bersembunyi' di rumahku Miku tak pernah lagi sekolah. Meski begitu, takkan ada yang menyadarinya. Bagi semua orang di kelas, nama Miku Hatsune seolah-olah tak pernah ada.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayahmu tidak disana."

Miku bangkit dan menatap langsung ke arah mataku.

"Otou-_san_ juga bisa menggunakan wujud _Shinigami_nya yang tak bisa dilihat manusia biasa. Jadi, belum tetntu juga yang Yuuma katakan itu benar."

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Rasanya seperti ingin mengayunkan kaki, sayangnya kakiku terlalu panjang untuk melakukannya.

"Mungkin itu tidak benar." Bisikku "Aku pernah melihat wujud _Shinigami_ ayahmu sebelumnya. . ."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bentuknya seperti kepulan awan hitam. . . semacam itulah. . ."

Untuk beberapa saat Miku hanya menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku agak panik.

"Bukan apa-apa." Dia menghembuskan nafas. "sudah kuduga Yuuma_-kun_ bukan manusia biasa. . ." Miku pasti bermaksud untuk bercanda, tapi ketegangan di matanya sulit terabaikan. Ia berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya di punggungku.

Kami tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Detak jantung, hembusan nafas dan kehangatan tubuh yang saling kami bagi, menjadi satu. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan rasa takut, khawatir, kesepian Miku mengalir ke dalam tubuhku. Begitu alami, sampai-sampai kupikir akan jadi bagaimana nantinya jika kami terpisah?

"Kenapa kau takut pada ayahmu?"

Miku tertawa pelan.  
"Kenapa kau takut pada ayahmu?"

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kenapa Miku mengulang petanyaanku? Kemudian tersadar yang ia maksud adalah aku dan Kamui Gakupo, ayahku.

"Ah, kita punya permasalahan yang mirip rupanya . . apa kau benci ayahmu?"

Aku merasakan Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya . . takut."

"Karena?"

Miku ragu. Lalu menjawab.

"Rasanya seperti keberadaanku tidak dibutuhkan."

Nafasku terhenti, lalu perlahan kembali normal.

"Kenapa. . . begitu?"

"Yuuma_-kun_ tahu ayahku _Shinigami_, kan? Yuuma juga tahu rahasiaku. Tidakkah Yuuma pikir ini aneh?"

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau tidak salah. . . kau pernah bilang ayahmu mencarimu karena kau ikut campur dalam kematian Oba_-chan_. Apa itu artinya—"

"_Death Breaker_." Miku memotongku. "Aku dan ayahku sering membicarakan ini. Tentangku. Tentang kemampuanku. Dan menurut Otou_-san Death Breaker_ adalah sebutan yang paling cocok untuk jenisku. Sang Perampas Kematian."

Atmosfer berubah tegang sebelum Miku tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja hal semacam 'memotong tali kematian' itu mana pernah ada. Semua makhluk hidup pasti akan mati. Aku, Yuuma_-kun_, nenek Yuuma, bahkan ayahku yang _Shinigami_ juga. Tapi. . .

"Meski sebentar, aku bisa memperpanjang umur seseorang dengan menghapuskan luka emosionalnya. Ini mirip dengan seoran dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan pasien. Tapi bagi ayahku, tetap saja kemampuanku ini salah."

Kami terdiam.

Aku teringat. Miku pernah bilang, '_tidak ada ayah yang tidak membutuhkan anaknya,' kan?_ Sebenarnya itu juga yang berusaha ia percayai. Miku tak ingin membenci ayahnya, juga tak ingin percaya ayahnya membencinya. Aku paham perasaannya.

Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Bagi kami berdua, anak yang tidak dibutuhkan. . .

"Kau sedih, Yuuma_-kun_." Aku tersenyum. Bukan hanya memanipulasi ingatan, Miku bisa merasakan emosi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau juga."

Miku beranjak dari punggungku, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku dari belakang.

"Kata ibuku, yang kaubutuhkan saat sedih adalah pelukan." Bisik Miku di telingaku.

Dulu ibuku, Luka Megurine juga pernah mengatakan hal serupa. Saat beliau masih ada di dunia ini, saat masih dengan tangguh melawan penyakit Leukemianya demi kami. Meski dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemah, ia siap menerima semua rengekan manjaku.

"Seperti apa ibumu, Miku?"

"Oh!" Seru Miku bersemangat. Dengan cepat beralih duduk di sampingku.

"Namanya SeeU, orang Korea asli. Okaa_-san_ adalah model, penyanyi, koki yang hebat. Okaa_-san_ itu idolaku. Sayang sekali Okaa_-san_ tidak peduli siapa Ayah sebenarnya, Okaa_-san_ mudah lupa, bukan gara-gara aku atau ayah, itu bisa dibilang dari sononya. Makanya aku dan ayah sering memperingatkan Okaa_-san_ jika ia punya jadwal syuting, manggung. . ."

Miku terus bicara dengan nada bersemangat. Aku mendengarkannya. Miku punya keluarga yang sempurna, jika mengesampingkan siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya dan kenyataan separuh di dalam tubuh Miku mengalir darah _Shinigami_.

Diluar, cabang-cabang yang menyerupai tangan hitam mengetuk kaca-kaca jendela karena hembusan angin. Seolah kesal dengan suara Miku yang terlalu keras. Tapi Miku tetap melanjutkan. Dengan ekspresi yang menyerupai malaikat. Ketukan-ketukan itu semakin kencang hingga membuat telingaku sakit. Aku terus mengabaikannya. Tapi lama-lama aku menjadi kesal. Dan ketika aku hendak beranjak, hal yang mustahil segera terjadi.

Mendadak tubuhku dilempar menghantam dinding.

Sesak dan nyeri menyebar cepat dari tulang rusukku seperti aliran listrik. Aku terbatuk sekali-dua kali lalu mengangkat kepala.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendiskripsikan semua ini? Semua terjadi terlalu dini, cepat, dan tak terduga. Hanya dalam sekejap mata semuanya tertelan kesunyian. Tepat. Mimpi burukku telah menjadi nyata. Di depan mataku sendiri.

Kegelapan menyebar cepat di dalam kamarku bersamaan dengan teriakan Miku. Sosok yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya menjulang di hadapanku dengan mata merah dan wajah lengkap dengan seringaian kejam. Hanya butuh sedetik untuk menyadari siapa tamu tak diundang kami. Ayah Miku. _Shinigami._

Sejak awal sebenarnya aku, tidak, kami berdua sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan datang cepat atau lambat. Tapi tetap saja. . .

Sebagai manusia, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi sebagai teman Miku, aku percaya ada cara bagi kami agar bisa lolos dari serangan maut ini.

Aku bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di punggungku. Di seberang ruangan, sosok gelap itu mencengkram lengan Miku yang meringis kesakitan. Ada sakit yang lebih meninju ulu hatiku saat melihat Miku membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Dengan cepat kurenggut tongkat _Baseball_ di samping lemari dan mengayunkan ke depan sekuat tenaga.

"—Kembalikan Miku!"

Dalam sepersekian detik aku melihat emosi di mata merah sang _Shinigami_. Suaranya baritonnya yang seperti petir menembus pikiranku.

_'Aku _yang_ akan melindunginya,'_

Lalu mereka menghilang.

Ujung tongkatku menghantam lantai kayu, membuat suara benturan keras menggelegar. Aku bangkit dan melihat sekeliling. Percuma, mereka sudah tidak ada.

Aku sempat mengira jika ini hanya tipuan yang biasa Miku lakukan. Tapi bahkan orang bodoh pun mengerti mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan. Nun jauh disana, aku mendengar bisikkan Miku di pikiranku.

_'Yuuma_-kun, _aku pasti baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu dan selesaikan pertarungan Yuuma-_kun_ sendiri, ya. Karena... karena aku pasti juga akan menang di pertarunganku sendiri nanti. Berbahagialah Yuuma-kun, aku yakin Gakupo-_san_ bukan orang jahat'_

Suara itu perlahan lenyap seperti gaung yang semakin lemah. Aku berteriak, namun suara itu ataupun Miku tak juga kembali. Saat aku mendongak kearah jendela yang terbuka, serpihan mungil putih perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Salju.

* * *

_White Christmas_ adalah momen yang cukup jarang di Jepang. Sebagian mungkin karena efek rumah kaca. Sebagian mungkin karena memang sejak awal seperti itu.

Dari jendela kamarku, aku mendongak dengan pikiran kosong. Seperti orang yang mencari sesuatu di balik langit kelabu. Tapi jelas-jelas benda itu takkan kujumpai, atau paling tidak, menemukannya takkan semudah itu.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Ayah Miku mengambil Miku tepat didepan mataku. Huf, mengingat itu benar-benar membuatku sesak. Aku benar-benar si Bodoh yang tak berguna...

Jika saat ini Miku ada disini, dia pasti akan mengoceh padaku karena terlalu bersikap apatis terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum. Mungkin dia benar...

Aku menarik nafas. Dalam hati berharap mengumpulkan keberanian dapat semudah itu juga. Miku benar. Aku harus menghadapi perangku sendiri, jika tidak, aku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya lagi.

—Dan menang.

Kulangkahkan kaki dari kamarku dan menuju satu tempat dimana Otou_-san_ biasa berada. Di koridor aku bertemu Gu-Okaa_-san_, dia tersenyum padaku dan menanyakan aku mau kemana. Dan saat kuutarakan niatku, wajah Okaa_-san_ tampak khawatir. Namun pada akhirnya ia mendesah dan berucap,

"Semoga berhasil."

Aku mengangguk dan mohon diri. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Luka dan Luki yang bermain salju diluar. Suara mereka dengan cepat lenyap saat aku memasuki ruang pribadi_ Otou-san_.

Ruang pribadi Otou_-san_ tidaklah lebih dari gudang yang sudah dimodifikasi. Sekarang ini jadi lebih mirip ruang baca mini plus tempat menyimpan _sake_ yang belum pernah kuteguk. Otou_-san_ menyadari kedatanganku, namun beliau tidak menjawab salamku, atau sekedar mendongak. Otou_-san_ tetap terpekur dengan koran yang ia buka lebar-lebar di depan wajahnya.

Tidak. Aku sudah sampai disini, aku tidak boleh mundur.

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan otou_-san_. Kami sama-sama terdiam dalam posisi yang kurang menyenangkan. Dengan memaksakan keberanian kecil yang kupunya, aku berkata,

"Boleh aku menggunakan nama 'Kamui' saat masuk universitas nanti?"

Tubuh Otou_-san_ membeku. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan koran bersama kacamata bacanya. Tatapanku mekirik kacamata itu sekilas. Ah, itu hadiah dari mendiang Okaa_-san_ dulu...

"Apa kau ingin menggunakan itu sebagai lelucon untukku?" Tanyanya balik. Rendah namun mengintimidasi. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri untuk berjengit.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kataku. "Lagipula, kurasa itu hakku untuk menggunakannya atau tidak. Jadi, jika Otou_-san_ tidak mengizinkan, kuharap aku memperoleh alasannya."

Otou-_san_ menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai sejauh pandangannya dapat menjangkau, seolah berkata 'salah makan apa anak ini?'. Otou-san menarik diri, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi lalu mengambil kembali koran dan kacamatanya. Apa yang dikatakan berikutnya adalah jawaban singkat, mematikan dan penuh nada final.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya."

Tubuhku yang sudah tidak lagi kuat menahan tekanan mental di atmosfer merosot lemas. _'Susah kuduga ini takkan mungkin...'_ Tapi sebelum pikiranku menyerah terlalu jauh, aku teringat Miku. Aku kembali menarik nafas.

"Kalau begitu, Otou_-san_, kumohon setidaknya beritahu aku alasannya."

Otou-san menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang kurang ajar. Pergilah!"

Aku menggertakkan gigi.

_Sudah cukup!_

Aku memukul meja dengan tinju kananku, membuat benda-benda diatasnya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. Otou_-san_ melihat apa yang kulakukan tanpa emosi.

"Sudah cukup!" Aku menggemakan pikiranku penuh emosi. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Apa Otou_-san_ pikir aku akan selalu menuruti permintaan Otou_-san_ yang tidak masuk akal. Apa susahnya mengatakan alasannya? Sebenci itukah Otou_-san_ padaku?"

Aku menghempaskan diri kembali ke kursi. Lemas dan tak berdaya.

"Sebenci itukah Otou_-san_ padaku, Luka, dan Luki?" Suaraku serak karena emosi. Di depanku, Otou-san masih menatapku tanpa emosi.

"Kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau, Otou_-san_, sungguh! Tapi jangan Luka dan Luki. Aku bersedia menjadi alat yang menampung seluruh kebencianmu. Tapi jangan Luka, jangan Luki..."

Suasana hening saat aku kembali berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku yang sudah tak seberapa. Seluruh ototku sudah kehilangan fungsinya. Aku menunduk lemah seperti boneka yang talinya diputus. Tak salah lagi, pasti setelah ini Otou_-san_ akan marah, atau yang paling buruk _mengusirku_. Namun,

"Kenapa?" itulah yang justru keluar dari mulut Otou_-san._

Aku terkejut sampai-sampai semua nafasku keluar dalam sekali hentakkan. Suara Otou_-san_, nadanya... nadanya...

Bergetar.

"Kenapa aku _yang_ harus membencimu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Kenapa Otou_-san_ berkata seperti itu?

Otou_-san_ meraih pundakku dengan kasar. Awalnya kupikir Otou_-san_ akan mencekikku hidup-didup. Tapi bulir-bukit yang jatuh dari matanya membuatku mematung.

"Kenapa harus _kau_? Kenapa tidak sebaliknya? Apa kau tidak membenci ayahmu yang seperti ini?!"

Kata-katanya membuatku syok. Apa yang sebenarnya yang coba Otou-_san_ katakan? Kenapa dia marah? Maksudku, aku tahu Otou-_san_ akan marah...tapi kenapa marah yang seperti ini?

Otou-_san_ menunduk diatas meja dengan tangan gemetar hebat. Ini diluar logikaku, ini bukan ekspresi orang yang marah melainkan ekspresi orang yang berada diambang kehancuran.

"Marahlah. Bencilah!" Kata-kata Otou_-san_ semakin tidak kumengerti. Dia terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama tanpa sedikitpun bisa kupahami maksudnya.

Dari balik rambut panjang Otou_-san_, aku melihat secuil emosi yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Akan kuberitahukan alasanku." Otou_-san_ kembali duduk. Masih gelisah. Tangannya yang kekar mencengkram kepala. "Akulah yang membunuh Luka."

Hening.

Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Otou_-san_?" Suaraku hampa akan emosi.

"Aku yang membunuhnya! Aku yang membunuh Luka!" Bentaknya. "Jika saja, jika saja waktu itu aku tidak sedang keluar bersama teman-temanku, saat Luka sendirian sedang ajal sedang menjemputnya, waktu itu...waktu itu pasti sempat! Jika saat itu aku berhasil membawa Luka ke rumah sakit tepat waktu..." Otou-_san_ kehabisan suara. Tatapannya kosong. Kini aku bisa melihatnya, kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang terus menerus membebani pundak Otou-_san_.

"Marahlah." Pintanya serak.

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu bangkit dari kursi dan menggrebak meja. Otou_-san_ mendongak menatapku.

"Ini seharusnya sudah cukup, 'kan?" Ujarku pelan. "Okaa-_san_, tidak, bahkan kita semua sudah tahu kematian Okaa-_san_ adalah bagian dari takdir. Aku sendiri sudah puas dapat mengenal wajah Okaa-_san, _sifat-sifat menakjubkannya, senyumannya..."

Benar. Aku masih dikategorikan beruntung. Diluar sana, masih banyak anak-anak yang bahkan tidak tahu wajah orang tua mereka. Lalgipula...

"Mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada orang tuaku sendiri? Aku bahagia telah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku tak bisa marah kepada mereka untuk alasan apapun juga." Aku mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Otou_-san_ menatapku lama.

"Terimakasih."

Di pertengahan Desember kala itu, sebongkah es yang membekukan hati kami telah mencair.

* * *

Putih. Berkilau.

Di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui salju selalu ada dimana-mana. Menumpuk seperti lautan kapas. Lampu-lampu hias mungil sudah menggantikan cabang-cabang pohon yang dulunya berdaun.

Sampai akhir liburan musim dingin ini memang benar aku masih belum bertemu Miku, namun aku sudah memenangkan pertempuranku, jadi kuharap dia juga bisa memenangkan pertarungannya sendiri.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memahami Otou_-san_. Menerima keadaan yang sama sekali baru memang membutuhkan waktu, aku dan Otou_-san_ tak bisa langsung akur dan bermain sebagaimana ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Selalu ada rasa canggung saat kami bertatap muka. Tapi paling tidak kami sudah saling tegur sapa. Itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan. Bahkan tidak lama ini kami sekeluarga mengunjungi makam Okaa_-san_.

Aku masih menggunakan nama Megurine, itu karena Otou_-san_ ingin aku selalu mengingat dan menghormati perjuangan keras Okaa_-san_ dalam membesarkan aku, Luka dan Luki meski dengan kondisi yang seperti itu. Mengukirnya sampai mengakar jauh di lubuk hati. Begitulah kurang lebih yang dikatakan Otou_-san_. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Miku, saat kau kembali nanti ada sangat, sangat banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Dan aku yakin kau juga sama. Jadi segeralah kembali.

Aku separuh berharap pada angin musim dingin untuk menyampaikan pesanku padanya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dua botol bir, satu karton kemasan jumbo susu sapi, satu kaleng melon soda dan sekotak coklat menggantung ringan di dalam kantong plastik yang kutenteng. Itu membuatku tidak sabar pulang. Rasanya aku bisa makan semua masakan yang dibuat Okaa-san dengan ditemani melon soda minuman favoritku.

Baru beberapa langkah aku melihat sebuah pemandangan absurd tepat di depan kepalaku.

Kelopak Sakura menari-nari di hadapanku, diikuti gelembung-gelembung sabun dalam ukuran yang sangat besar. Berikutnya, gelembung-gelembung itu berubah menjadi naga, panda, singa, kucing, segala binatang dengan kulit warna-warni.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, salju putih yang menggunung di semua permukaan lenyap seketika. Digantikan rerumputan hijau nan menyejukkan mata. Bersamaan dengan itu, jutaan kelopak Sakura tadi hinggap di setiap ranting pohon.

Sebuah khayalan musim semi.

"Usaha yang bagus, Miku." Kataku penuh senyuman. Di balik salah satu pohon Sakura Miku mengintip. Mulai dari kepala hingga akhirnya sosoknya terlihat jelas. Miku mengenakan mantel bewarna coklat muda yang terlihat pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, ia menggunakan sarung tangan dan stocking tebal bewarna hitam, sepatu boot kulit dan sebuah syal bewarna _peach_ mengintip dari kerah mantel. Ia mendekatiku dengan tangan dikaitkan di belakang punggungnya. Tersenyum bercampur cemberut.

"Kok tahu?"

Aku tertawa.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan ini?" Aku menuding seekor gajah biru muda yang mengambang di udara. Miku menunduk, rona hangat menyebar di pipinya.

"Kupikir aku bisa berhasil melakukannya." Katanya pelan.

"Melakukan apa? Membuatku jatuh cinta?" Godaku setengah bercanda. Miku tetap menunduk. Warna wajahnya semakin mendekati warna scarlet. Melihat reaksi Miku, aku berdehem dan jadi salah tingkah. Jadi kuubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan dengan ayahmu?"

Miku tersenyum.

"Berjalan bagus. Bagaimana dengan Yuuma_-kun_?"

"Sukses berat." Kataku balas tersenyum. Tapi segera lenyap saat menyadari wajah Miku diliputi mendung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku was-was.

"Um, ini soal Otou_-san_. Kupikir, kami akan pindah ke Korea."

Seolah tangan es mencengkram hatiku tanpa ampun.

"Oh. Jadi ini _Farewell_, huh?"

Miku menaikkan sebelah alis. Tinju kecilnya yang diselubungi sarung tangan hitam meninju pelan bahuku. Ia terkekeh.

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku ini cuma untuk sementara. Mungkin saat masuk universitas nanti aku akan kembali ke Jepang."

Aku mengharapkan itu. Pikirku lega.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu Miku berbicara.

"Harusnya sekarang aku boleh mendapatkan jawabannya bukan?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jawaban?"

"Yang waktu itu, loh."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang 'kenapa Yuuma-_kun_ tidak percaya pada cinta'?"

Diingatkan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuatku gugup. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindar. Tapi tatapan Miku menatapku seperti bor. Mau tak mau aku harus menjawab.

"Ini agak konyol sebenarnya." Akuku. "Tapi dulu kupikir cinta itu menakutkan."

Miku tentu menyadari kata '_dulu_' yang terselip dalam ucapanku. Dia menatapku untuk beberapa saat, lalu melepas sarung tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku yang agak mati rasa karena dingin.

"Apa Yuuma_-kun_ masih takut sekarang?"

Aku kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Benar, secara visual sekelilingku telah menjadi musim semi ala dunia dongeng. Tapi tetap saja tak menghapuskan fakta jika sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang berdiri diatas salju, dalam cuaca minus derajat Celcius. Tentu saja cuaca sedikit itu cukup untuk membekukan tangan bahkan seluruh tubuhku.

Tapi, kehangatan yang Miku sodorkan, kehangatan tangan mungilnya membuatku takjub. Untuk lima detik penuh aku hanya menatap tangan kami.

"Tidak. Tidak lagi." Bisikku. Pandanganku beralih. Mata zamrudnya menatap mataku. Indah dan bersinar bak kejora. Aku menurunkan kepalaku sampai bibirku menyentuh bibirnya.

Saat itu juga, aku percaya aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya.

(End)


End file.
